Кана Альберона
|kanji=カナ・アルベローナ |rōmaji=Kana Aruberōna |alias= |race = Человек |gender = Женский |birthday=Год X766 |age = 18 (X784) , Обложка |hair = Коричневый |eyes = Карий (Манга) Фиолетовый (Аниме) |affiliation = Хвост Феи |mark location = Левая часть талии |occupation = Маг |previous team = Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи B |previous partner = Люси Хартфилия |base of operations = Первое здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |relatives = Корнелия (Мать; Мертва) Гилдартс Клайв (Отец) |counterpart = Кана (Эдолас) |status = Активный |magic = Магия Карт Блеск Феи Предсказание |manga debut = Глава 2 |anime debut = Эпизод 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice = |image gallery=yes }} "}} Кана Альберона – выдающийся Маг Хвоста Феи и потенциальный Маг S-класса. Пьяница, но сколько бы не выпила, никогда не пьянеет. Является дочерью Гилдартса Клайва. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Кана, впервые появившаяся в аниме Кана - стройная девушка, которая выше практически всех представительниц женского пола в гильдии. У нее длинные волнистые каштановые волосы почти до талии, оттенок которых меняется время от времени, от каштанового, , Обложка черного, , Обложка до, в конечном счете, простого коричневого. Две пряди волос по бокам лица спускаются чуть ниже плеч, с левой стороны высоко зачесана челка. Ее волосы вьются сильнее в манге, чем в аниме, в котором они выглядят более густыми. После испытания на звание волшебника S-класса она стала завязывать волосы в высокий конский хвост. Кана имеет большие карие глаза с длинными ресницами. Ее лицо заметно острее в манге, чем в аниме. Она обладает шикарной фигурой, большой грудью и широкими бедрами. Ее черная татуировка с гербом "Хвост Феи" находится в нижней левой части живота. Ногти Каны, обычно коротко подстрижены и не накрашены, но иногда они длинные и разноцветные. Стандартная одежда Каны – верх бикини темно-бирюзового цвета, коричневые брюки до щиколоток, легкий пояс и сандалии на высоких каблуках. Также она имеет пару металлических браслетов на предплечьях и три круглых браслета (тоже металлических) на правом запястье. 200px|thumb|right|Внешность Каны во время испытания на S-мага Во время испытания на звание волшебника S-класса, у Каны появляется новая одежда, схожая с предыдущим нарядом, но немного больше закрытой одежды:она носила белую рубашку, которая не закрывала ее живот и предплечья. Ворот рубашки был украшен фиолетовым орнаментом и застежкой на шее; концы рубашки были завязаны на узел под грудью. Под рубашкой у Каны было надето черное бикини с белыми полосами. Её черные капри поддерживались розовым ремнем, , Обложка и ее сандалии на высоких каблуках были заменены на короткие каблуки, закрепленные к ее ногам многими лентами, которые заканчиваются по середине голени. , Обложка Во время пути на остров Тенрю, Кана была одета в темный купальник со шлепанцами. После войны с Сердцем Гримуаром Кана еще раз изменила свой наряд, который состоял из рубашки с короткими рукавами, с темными внутренними краями, показывая большую часть ее выреза, темной плиссированной мини-юбки, леопардовых колготок и темных ботинок до колена. После возвращения с острова Тенрю, Кана появляется в своем обычном повседневном наряде, однако на бикини были изображены темные многоугольники, штаны и ремень с экзамена также остались в ее наряде, и ее сандали на низком каблуке. Она также добавила три металлических браслета на ее левое запястье. Кана всегда носит сумку на длинном коричневом ремне, через левое плечо по диагонали на правый бок, которая покрыта массой очень длинных и крупных перьев, которые цвета лаванды, и иногда голубые. Личность thumb|left|200px|Пьяная Кана Кана имеет болезненное пристрастие к алкогольным напиткам, граничащее с наркоманией, ее часто можно увидеть пьющей прямо из пивной бочки. Она начала пить в возрасте тринадцати лет, за два года до установленного законом возраста. Затраты на спиртное выросли до такой степени, что тридцать процентов бюджета "Fairy Tail" идет на поддержку уровня алкоголя в крови у Каны. За исключением вышеупомянутого питья, она больше не имеет разногласий с членами гильдии, поскольку Кана серьезна. Кажется, она питала некоторые романтические чувства к Макао, ее собутыльника, а когда он предложил заядлой пьянице сократить дозы спиртного, она сделала это. Но когда Кана узнала, что у Макао есть подруга, стала пить еще больше. thumb|right|Кана берет на себя ответственность В крайнем случае Кана может брать на себя руководящие должности в гильдии, например, в борьбе с гильдией "Фантом Лорд". Она оценивает ситуации в логическом порядке. Кана лояльна к гильдии и ее членам, независимо от срока их пребывания в гильдии и личной истории. Кроме того, Кана всегда непреклонно следует к своей мечте (стать волшебником S-класса) и никогда не уходит от боя, это показано во время экзамена на волшебника S-класса. Тем не менее, на экзамене на звание волшебника S-класса Кана показывает себя с другой стороны: она была готова предать своего товарища по команде, Люси. На самом деле эта попытка предательства вызвана ее желанием признаться отцу. Однако, поняв свою ошибку, она впала в глубокую депрессию и пыталась все исправить. Будучи ребенком, она, очевидно, не имела большого интереса к выпивке. Она казалась старше других молодых членов гильдии и вела себя как старшая сестра и была образцом. Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Кана использует Магию Карт Магия Карт: Тип магии с использованием магических карт. С её помощью Кана может создавать различные вещи и даже живые существа, имитировать другие формы волшебства, например, такие, как водное или усыпляющее. В бою Кана иногда использует карты как оружие дальнего действия, бросая в своих врагов, она также способна соединять их для получения специфических эффектов. Кроме того, она может отслеживать местонахождение людей за счет использования своей магии (однако попытка найти Мистгана провалилась) или привязывать карты к людям, что позволяет ей получать информацию об их состоянии и местоположении, а также общаться с ними. *'Карта Сексуальной Леди': Кана бросает карты с изображением красоток в откровенных бикини, вызывая тем самых этих женщин, чтобы отвлечь и удержать противника. *'Фонтан Молитв': Кана бросает карту с фонтаном на землю, вызывая лучи воды которые ударяют во всех направлениях.Во время схватке с Фридом и Бикслоу Люси использовала его для вызова своего звездного духа Водолея. *'Карта Сна': Кана использует карту, чтобы усыпить противника. *'Карта Помощи Люси': Карта, которая сияет, когда Люси в опасности. Она также помогает Кане определить точное местоположение Люси. *'Призыв Молний': Кана комбинирует три карты, чтобы ударить по противнику удары зеленых молний. *'Карточный Взрыв': Кана использует много карт, чтобы сделать взрыв (только в аниме). *'Карта Измерения': Также как и Сё, способна запирать людей внутри своих магических карт. Собственно, Сё и научил её этому приёму. Она заперла в своей карте Эльфмана и всех остальных в гильдии, когда тот пытался взорвать Хвост Феи Лакримой. Блеск Феи: Одно из трех заклинаний Хвоста Феи, которое на время даровала Кане первый мастер гильдии. На её правой руке появилась татуировка в виде символа Хвоста Феи, окруженного вогнутой конструкцией, напоминающей наконечник стрелы или тонкий треугольный щит. Когда Кана в бою начинала активировать заклинание, ярчайший свет собрался около руки, татуировка засияла и враг оказывался в ореоле лучей. Однако Блюноту удалось свести её атаку на нет - Кана знала, как использовать Блеск Феи, но не умела этого делать. В итоге тело Каны пострадало, а татуировка Блеска Фей испарилась в воздухе. После этого Кана потеряла возможность использовать заклинание в связи с "окончанием срока аренды", однако плечо было восстановлено. Также заклятие применялось девушкой во время всемирных магических игр, когда Кана и вся гильдия после 7 лет сна на острове Тенрю решили занять 1 место на играх, и стать первой гильдией в Фиоре. Девушка была выбрана для участия в соревновании Пандемониум, но так как Эрза Скарлет уничтожила всех 100 монстров, то организаторам пришлось устроить для других участников другое испытание - измерение силы с помощью ИВС. В тот момент, когда девушка должна была продемонстрировать свою силу - к слову, она была пьяна - она использовала Блеск Феи, добившись показателя в 9999 мощности Волшебной Силы, сломав сам ИВС, и обойдя Оргу Нанагеара (3825) и Джуру Некиса (8544). Снаряжение thumb|right|200px|Кана держит несколько своих карт Магические Карты: Кана всегда везде носит с собой колоду карт, которые она использует в своей Магии Карт. Задняя часть этих карт имеет тёмный крест с сердцеобразными конечностями (напоминающие логотип Heart Kreuz), украшенный вокруг замысловатым мотивом, а передняя часть каждой карты показывает различные изображения напоминающие изображения карт Таро, на основе которых они сделаны. Искусственные Ключи: *'Ключ, изгоняющий Звёздного Духа' (Раньше): Изгоняет Небесное Жало, Скорпиона Затмения. Интересные Факты *Согласно её карточке гильдии, она любит алкогольные напитки и не любит не алкогольные напитки, соответственно. *Из Тома 16 Ограниченное Издание: Интервью Волшебника, лучшее качество Хвоста Феи, по словам Каны, является спиртное гильдии, которое очень приятное на вкус. Самая сложная работа, за которую она когда-либо бралась - это участие в прогулке по пустыне; цитируя "На секунду мне показалось что, я умру в этой пустыне, потому что там нет и капли спиртного." Она хочет стать хозяйкой бара в будущем. У неё хорошие отношения с Греем и Макао. Бонус, Журнал Волшебник *Имя Кана пришло из Набора Тайн в картах Таро. , Происхождения Имён Цитаты *(Самой себе перед могилой Мавис) "Теперь не имеет значение, стану я магом S-класса или нет... И не важно что я не могу сказать отцу, что у меня на душе... Меня ничего из этого не волнует... Я хочу лишь защитить своих друзей!" *(Гилдартсу Клайву) "How long are you going to treat me like I'm just a kid?! I'm a grown woman, I'll have you know! So try giving me some independence, why don't you?" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Cana Alberona Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь